


Forget Me Not

by renee_sucks



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sucks/pseuds/renee_sucks
Summary: Reboot #80Eleanor doesn't remember most of her life on Earth. She has no reason to believe that she doesn't belong in the Good Place. Still, her instincts all seem to push her in the wrong direction. Her soulmate, Chidi, seems horrified at some of her actions. She can't help but wonder: what kind of monster was she?
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 20





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to creating an AO3 account! This will probably mostly consist of Eleanor centered stories.

"You, Eleanor Shellstrop, are dead. Your life on Earth has ended, and you are now in the next phase of your existence in the universe."

The words feel like they should belong to someone else. She glances around the room, needing to make sure no one else is here. Just her.

"I am?" she replies, finally. The man, Michael, nods somberly. "Cool. Cool. I have some questions."

"I figured you might. We'll have plenty of time for questions later, though. For now: in the afterlife, there's a Good Place and there's a Bad Place. You're in the Good Place. You're okay, Eleanor."

She, Eleanor, lets the tension flee her body, giving a small smile. She may be completely lost, but at least she's okay. She's safe.

* * *

She puts on a big smile for the tour and the orientation, but when she gets to her new home, she can't help the creeping feeling of discomfort. She only remembers bits and pieces of her life on Earth, and none of it is important. She might remember her mother's face, but she can't find her father's. She must have been a good person, though. She ended up here, after all.

She flops down on her couch, partially to hide from the staring eyes of the clowns.

A knock comes on the door.

"Come in!" she calls, swallowing down her own turmoil to sit up.

Michael smiles as he walks in. "Eleanor! I'd like for you to meet Chidi Anagonye. He is your soulmate." Her soulmate. She stands immediately, watching as a dorky, but built man comes in behind him, a smile on his face. She feels her heart skip a beat.

"Cool, wow. Bring it in, man!" she says, feeling dorky herself. She steps over to pull him into a hug - after all, if you can't hug your soulmate, who can you hug?

Michael leaves them soon after, so they can get to know each other. Eleanor can't help feeling nervous. She reprimands herself for feeling nervous. This is Heaven, and this is her soulmate. There is nothing to be nervous about.

"So, where you from, Chidi?"

"Well, I was born in Nigeria, raised in Senegal, but my work took me all over the place Australia, Hong Kong, Paris. What about you?"

"Uh, well... I was born in Phoenix, Arizona..." She can't remember if she lived there for long, though. "Your English is amazing!"

"Oh! I'm actually speaking French. This place just translates whatever you say into a language the other person can understand. So incredible!" If he notices that she cut her answer short, he doesn't comment.

"Whoa."

"And now I want to say this." He takes her hands, and she feels that heart flutter again. _Gross._ Gross?

"Mmm kay..."

"Eleanor. I have spent my entire life in pursuit of fundamental truths about the universe. And now we can actually learn about them together as soul mates. It's overwhelming." Is that the kind of person she was? Did she invest her life into morality and philosophy?? She considers this as she bites her lip. Apparently, she's the only person here who doesn't remember her life on Earth. She feels like she needs to tell him. And his sentiment presents the perfect opportunity.

"Chidi. You'll stand by my side no matter what, right?"

"Of course I will." She searches his eyes.

"Promise me. Say, 'I promise I will never betray you for any reason.'"

"Eleanor, I swear that I will never say or do anything to cause you any harm." Eleanor stares at him for a moment longer.

"...Good. Because I have almost no memories of my life on Earth, and I have _no_ clue what kind of person I was. I'm not even sure I was a good one." Something in her gut tells her that she wasn't.

* * *

"You _have_ to be a good person though, since you ended up here," Chidi insists as he paces. Eleanor watches him from the couch. She wishes it were that simple.

"I don't know. I don't feel particularly good. I don't feel, like, _evil_ , or anything like that, but... Why wouldn't I remember my time on Earth?"

"Do you at least remember your name? I mean, besides Michael telling you it." Eleanor really thinks about the question, but she mostly gets a headache.

"Maybe? It seems kind of familiar, but that could have been anyone's name. I think somebody just forked up." She frowns and pauses. "Forked up. Why can't I say fork?"

"If you're trying to curse, you can't here."

She gets the strong urge to curse a lot. That can't be a good person impulse. Or is she just doubting herself for no reason?

"What if I'm a bad person, Chidi?" Chidi stops at the question, looking at her. Something in her expression must compel him, because he comes and sits next to her, gently placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe it's just a test. If we tell Michael, he'll probably restore your memory."

"Test of what? And besides... I can't risk going to the Bad Place."

"I don't like being dishonest, and I can't advise you to be dishonest either."

"It would only be fudging the truth a little bit. For all we know, I do belong here, I just... I want to know who I am. If I can figure it out here, I would rather do that than... down there. If I'm secretly an awful person, I'll turn myself in, I promise!" She's not sure if that's a promise that she can keep, but it seems to ease Chidi. "You must have told some white lies when you were on Earth - what was your job?"

"I was a professor of ethics and moral philosophy." She cringes a little. Shoot.

"I know this is a hard ask, but... please, help me out. My soul is in your hands here, soulmate."


End file.
